


Who Wants to be Donghyuck's Prom Date

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Coming of Age, Crack, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of underaged drinking, Prom, Romance, Young Love, inspired by We Go Up, nothing heavy, some underaged stuff, tiny bit inspired by to all the boys i've loved before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Donghyuck has three options to who he should take to the prom: first, his ex Na Jaemin. Second, his brother Jung Jaehyun. Third, his science partner Daehwi. Chenle and Jisung created a game show to decide who should win.





	Who Wants to be Donghyuck's Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Search for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062215) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> this is a special for the release of We Go Up!! This is a spin-off from my previous fic The Search for Everything. You can treat it as a sequel because it occurs a year after the fic ended. It's not necessary to read The Search for Everything but it would be best if you do because there are a lot of references to the parent fic. If not this can be read as a standalone as well.

Donghyuck’s last experience of prom was that it was lame. However that wasn’t his prom, it was his senior’s. Now that his own prom was coming, it became a very different story.

                “Prom is coming up in two weeks.” Chenle said, splitting his sandwich with his best friend and boyfriend Jisung. “Who are you going to take, Donghyuck?”

                “I haven’t decided.” Donghyuck shrugged. “I could ask Daehwi. He’s my lab partner and he did ask me if I wanted to go to prom with him.”

                “Isn’t Daehwi the one who wouldn’t stop talking about neurotransmitters and pygmy whales?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows.

                “Yeah that’s the one.”

                “You know if you want I’d be happy to take you to the prom with me.” Jaemin offered.

                “Ohhhhhh…” Jisung and Chenle grinned “Jaemin and Donghyuck sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S…”

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck threw his spoon at the two of them. “Jaemin that’s very sweet of you but it’s weird going to the prom together when we’re not dating anymore.”

                “Hey who said we have to go as a couple? Why can’t we go as friends?”

                “Because that’s not how prom works, duh.” Jisung made a face.

                “What do you mean that’s not how prom works?” Jaemin asked. “It’s just a party where people get together, dance, show off their costumes and get drunk later.”

                “Prom is supposed to be the most romantic night of your high school lives.” Chenle smiled dreamily. “You’re supposed to dance with the love of your life under glittering lights, reminisce your youth with your best friends, promise forever friendship and confess your love as you make your way into adulthood on dirty sheets, condoms and lots of lube.”

                “Okay you seriously need to stop watching those stupid Netflix movies.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Look it’s not a big deal. It’s just a party. I’ve been to last year’s and frankly it bore me to tears.”

                “Then why did you buy tickets for this year’s?” Jisung asked.

                “Because it’s my prom and if anyone is going to ruin it, it should be me.” Donghyuck laughed, giving Jaemin a high-five.

                “Hey isn’t your brother going to be home from college this weekend?” Jisung snapped his fingers loudly.

                “Yeah.”

                “Maybe you should take him!”

                “That’s an amazing idea!!” Jaemin clapped his hands excitedly. “It would drive Nancy absolutely crazy. You know how that bitch is always going on about how she has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect clothes, the perfect fucking life. Imagine you walking into the hall with Prince Charming! It would knock her off those stupid pink heels she wears and all eyes will be on you.”

                “Do you listen to yourself when you say these things?” Donghyuck glared at them. “He’s MY BROTHER. No one takes their brother to their prom, even if he does look like 2018 James Dean.”

                “Who cares? It’s going to drive Nancy crazy and what better way to end the school year with a bang than riling up the queen bitch.”

                “Oh, I see you guys are still here.” Nancy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smiling with those creepily red lips and flipping her long hair.

                “Of course we’re here.” Donghyuck made a face. “Where do you expect us to be?”

                “I thought you guys would be rotting in some squalor somewhere.” She rolled her eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse us, the prom committee wants to have their meeting here.”

                “There are other tables in the cafeteria.” Jaemin said.

                “I want this one.”

                Donghyuck had enough. He stood up and walked towards her. “You know the only reason you got this job is because your dad is loaded, right? Not because you’re actually good for anything.”

                “I don’t hear any complains, not since my dad is hiring DJ HYO to deejay our prom.” Nancy batted her long eyelashes and Donghyuck secretly (not really) wished he could pluck her eyeballs out. “Get off my table.” She pushed Donghyuck’s forehead with her carefully manicured nail.

                “With pleasure.” He went back to his seat, opened the plastic cup and dumped its contents on the table. He opened his biscuit package and crumbled it into the messy soda puddle.

                “What the fuck!” Nancy yelled at him.

                “You said leave, you didn’t say leave it clean.” Donghyuck sneered. “Let’s go boys.”

                Jaemin sniggered as he left his dirty tray behind. Chenle laughed as he tossed his apple core into the mix and Jisung spat in it.

**********************

                “So who’s the unlucky man taking you to the prom?” Donghyuck lifted his head towards the computer. There was a guy on his screen, smiling into the webcam and adjusting the round glasses on his nose.

                “I haven’t decided which guy is going to get the once in a lifetime opportunity to take Mr. Sunshine to his prom.” Donghyuck sneered, biting the ends of his pen as he focused on his homework. “By the way have you done calculus before?”

                “Of course I have.”

                “Could you send me the answers? These numbers don’t make any sense to me.”

                “You can do this Hyuck, it’s not as hard as you think.”

                “Well it’s certainly not as easy as you think Mark.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Besides it’s not like I’ll need math when I get into NCT U anyways.”

                “You applied?!?!” Mark dropped his jaw.

                “I did.” Donghyuck nodded. “For their music programme. If I get through then I can apply for the music scholarship my teacher recommended me to try.”

                “That’s awesome!” Mark clapped his hands. “It would be awesome to have you here. You’ll love it, there’s so many exciting things to do and the professors here are highly qualified.”

                “3 more years of being stuck with my brother and my neighbour in the same college.” Donghyuck whined sarcastically. “Sounds like a picnic.”

                “Shut up.” Mark smirked. “Like you’re not secretly enjoying the thought.”

                Donghyuck didn’t want to smile but he did. Mark was part of the reason he applied for NCT U, aside from their prestigious music programme. He did want to see his best friend slash high school sweetheart again. With Mark being in college, he hadn’t seen him in almost a year, except for the last time he came home for Christmas.

                “You know you promised me something last year when I went to your prom.” Donghyuck said.

                “I know.” Mark nodded. “I promised I would go with you to yours. I’m sorry Hyuckie but my professor asked me to go on a research trip with him to Italy that weekend.”

                “I know I know.” Donghyuck said. “You told me, and I’m happy for you. Besides the prom is going to be lame anyways. Don’t be stupid and miss out Italy for me, even though I have been told that I am the equivalent of a Roman god.”

                “Who? Pluto?” Mark laughed.

                “You mean the planet?”

                “Never mind.”

                “Hi Mark!!” Chenle jumped on top of Donghyuck’s bed, waving at Mark from behind.

                “Hi Chenle! Hi Jisung!”

                “Hi Mark!” Jaemin waved as well. “It’s good to see you!”

                “Hi Jaemin! Great to see you guys too!” Mark beamed. “Are you all studying together?”

                “Totally.” Jisung grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

                “You don’t study with chips Jisung.” Mark shook his head.

                “Then how do you study? With just books?” Jisung raised an eyebrow. Mark laughed and laughed, his infectious laughter coming out as squeaks thanks to Donghyuck’s crappy laptop speaker.

                “Hyung we haven’t seen you since the Christmas party last year.” Chenle said, coming closer to the webcam. “When are you coming back?”

                “Not so soon. I have lots of assignments and no holidays.”

                Chenle pouted. When Mark came home during Christmas, Donghyuck and his family hosted a Christmas party and all their close family and friends were invited. That was when Chenle and Jisung met Mark for the first time and Chenle had grown very fond of him. Jaemin and Mark were acquaintances but didn’t know each other well. Donghyuck was worried the Christmas party would be awkward since he dated Jaemin before (it was a LONG time ago when they were still trying to figure themselves out) and Mark and Donghyuck had a relationship (had, has, was, is… it was even more difficult to explain his with Mark’s than his with Jaemin). It surprised him that the two of them had gotten along so well.

                “I’d better go guys. I have a meeting with some friends in a few minutes.” Mark said.

                “Bye Mark!” they bid the older boy goodbye as the Skype turned off. Donghyuck sighed sadly. He hated saying goodbye.

                “I think I know why you can’t decide who to take to the prom.” Chenle rubbed Donghyuck’s shoulder. “It’s because you want Mark to take you.”

                “I do.” Donghyuck could still remember last year’s prom. It was tacky and lame, terrible French accents everywhere (the theme was a Night in Paris), and hours of annoying accordion music. What he enjoyed the most about that night was being in Mark’s arms as they watched the fireworks together. He remembered the kiss, the warmth, the feeling of tenderness and just…an overflowing feeling of love and wishing time could stop.

                He loved Mark, and still does. Mark was his first serious crush. Even though he considered Jaemin to be his first boyfriend, Mark would forever be his first love. Last year they went on a road trip together (he smuggled himself but that’s not the point) and Mark kissed him for the first time in a music festival. He could still remember the music. EXO’s Monster.

                Odd, but back then it worked.

                Mark left for college weeks after prom, and although they were very much in love at that point, Donghyuck told Mark that if he wanted to go on dates with other people he wouldn’t stop him. After all they were miles away from each other and if Mark wanted to date other people he should be allowed to since they didn’t really make a commitment to each other.

                Mark didn’t say if he saw anybody else since he started college and Donghyuck didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know. It was easier on his heart if he didn’t.

                “Don’t be sad.” Jaemin gave him a warm hug. “You know if he could he would be here, right?”

                “That’s what I tell myself every night so that I can stop crying.” Donghyuck scoffed sadly.

                “Hey, I have just the thing to cheer you up!” Chenle smiled happily. “Go downstairs to the living room.”

                “Why?”

                “Just go.”

                Donghyuck went downstairs to his living room. “I don’t see anything.”

                “Just wait there. Someone will grab you.” Jisung giggled.

                “Grab me? AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Donghyuck let out a piercing scream as he was grabbed from behind in a chokehold. He heard a familiar laugh and looked up at the face of the person holding him.

                “That’s what you get for ignoring my 2.30am messages!!!”

                “RENJUN!!! JENO!!!!!!” Donghyuck flew into their arms over the couch and nearly knocked them all back on the floor. Huang Renjun, Chenle’s cousin, and his boyfriend Lee Jeno were the two other people from last year’s epic road trip. They were studying together in America after graduating last year and Donghyuck was through the moon to see the both of them.

                “I missed you guys so much!!!!” Donghyuck planted sloppy kisses on both of them. “When did you get in?!?!?”

                “Last night.” Renjun laughed, wiping Donghyuck’s saliva off his face. “I called Chenle and told him we were coming back home.”

                “We wanted to surprise you.” Jeno smiled. “At first we were just going for a regular ‘surprise’ but it was his idea to choke you.” He pointed at Renjun.

                “Why don’t you answer my messages?!” Renjun slapped Donghyuck’s arm.

                “Excuse me but I have to sleep at 3 in the morning.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Besides all your messages are the same, if it’s not to complain about how messy Jeno is then it’s about that cute dog in your next door apartment with no tail.”

                “HEY!” Jeno yelled, slapping his other arm.

                “What are you slapping me for?!” Donghyuck laughed. “He’s the one who said it!”

                “God I missed you!” Renjun grabbed Donghyuck into another chokehold. “It’s good to be home.”              

                “Ack…Renjun, can’t breathe…” Donghyuck gasped, clutching his throat when Renjun let him go.

                “Hi, my name is Jaemin.” Jaemin extended a hand.

                “And this is Jisung.” Chenle pulled him over. “Let’s go into the kitchen, we’ve got a lot of catching up to do!”

**********************

                “Looks like it’s your turn now. To graduate I mean.” Renjun patted Donghyuck’s butt playfully as they washed up after themselves. Donghyuck and Jaemin made some sandwiches for all of them as a snack. The rest of them were sitting at the table playing Jenga.

                “Yeah, and good riddance.” Donghyuck smiled. “I mean I love my friends but high school sucks.”

                “You’re not going to say that once you start college.”

                “I know but I guess I’m just excited.” Donghyuck said, handing the plates to Jaemin to dry. “I’m finally going to study what I’m truly passionate about: music. I’ll finally get to be known as something other than That Annoying Guy who Blew Up the Soda Machine.”

                “You did what?!” Renjun stared at him.

                “I was taking English Literature. Symbolism was my life at that time.” Donghyuck smiled as Renjun pushed him playfully. “I guess I’m just excited to start over, like maybe this time I’ll finally get to be who I want to be and pursue what I really want.”

                “I understand. It’s nice that you’re having such a positive outlook on this.” Renjun said.

                “Donghyuck!” Jisung called from the table. “We just had a fabulous idea on how to choose your prom date!”

                “Just so you know, it was not my idea.” Jaemin made a face.

                “We could put each of your potential dates to a test and you can choose the best prom date based on those scores!” Chenle grinned. “We’ll call it Who Wants to Be Donghyuck’s Date. We’ll need some tuxedoes, a giant spinning wheel, a fancy microphone for me, some cue cards, a dunk booth…”

                “Wait wait wait,” Jeno stopped them. “You can’t be serious right? I thought it was just asking them a bunch of questions and calling it a day.”

                “Where’s the fun in that?” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Hey, if you’re gonna do something, might as well make it big.”

                “I kind of like the sound of that.” Renjun giggled. “What?” he made a face when Donghyuck stared at him. “It’ll be fun!”

                “And our first contestant is… NA JAEMIN!!” Chenle grabbed his chair and spun him around. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the audience?”

                “This is fucking ridiculous, we’re in a kitchen…”

                “Here! Use this as a microphone! I’ll grab a camera” Jisung handed Chenle a banana to which he stuck underneath Jaemin’s chin. The entire table burst into laughter at the sight while Jisung whipped out his smartphone.

                “Hi, uhm, my name is Na Jaemin and I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

                “That’s because you’re on Who Wants to Be Donghyuck’s Prom Date!!” Chenle cheered, making airhorn noises with his mouth.

                “I thought it was Who Wants to Be Donghyuck’s Date.” Jeno raised his hand.

                “I’m the producer so I call the shots. Everyone let’s give a warm round of applause to Jaemin!”

                Only Jisung clapped for him.

                “I said, let’s give a warm round of applause!” Finally everyone begrudgingly clapped and cheered. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but even he couldn’t deny this was oddly entertaining.

                “Seriously. Even Trevor Noah has an easier time than this.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “Anyways Na Jaemin, can you tell us 5 reasons you would like to be Donghyuck’s date? You have 30 seconds, go!”

                “Are you kidding me?!”

                “29, 28, 27…”

                “Oh geez. Well he’s my best friend and it would be fun. Uhm, because we’re both single. Uhm, everyone else sucks uhmmm…”

                “Times up!” Chenle grabbed the banana back. “I’m sorry but you were not able to finish your mission but don’t worry, you still have another chance!”

                “I think I’ll just forfeit that chance. It’s easier.”

                “Let’s play the Know It All Quiz!”

                “What’s the Know It All Quiz?” Renjun asked.

                “It’s where you answer questions about Donghyuck to see how well you know him.” Chenle smiled. “Question 1, what is Donghyuck’s pet’s name?”

                “I don’t have a pet.” Donghyuck frowned.

                “He doesn’t have a pet.”

                “Correct! What is Donghyuck’s biggest secret?”

                “Chenle I can’t answer that, it’s called a secret for a reason!”

                “You have 20 seconds! 20, 19…”

                “Once when Donghyuck was 15 he downloaded porn on Jaehyun’s laptop and it got corrupted with virus, so he lied and pretended he knew nothing about it.”

                “YOU DID WHAT?!!?!?” Jeno screeched and Renjun couldn’t stop laughing.

                “I know for a fact that my hyung watched porn every night so I was just curious. I didn’t know you couldn’t download porn from any random site.” Donghyuck made a face.

                “Correct! That gives you a total of two points and the chance to play the Golden Round!”

                “If this show was on TV it would be cancelled after the first episode.” Donghyuck made a face, sniggering behind his hands.

                “Now comes the final challenge, you have one chance and one sentence to convince Lee Donghyuck to be your date but it must include three random words. Tuna, hockey and corsage. Go!”

                “Donghyuck,” Jaemin sighed and held Donghyuck’s hand in his for dramatic effect. “If you are my prom date, I will buy you a corsage while we play hockey with tuna fishes.”

                The entire gang almost died laughing. Jisung bowled over laughing, trying to hold his smartphone in place. Renjun was wiping tears from his eyes and Jaemin looked like he was ready to drown himself in embarrassment. Donghyuck was slapping the table and laughing so hard he nearly knocked into Chenle.

                “Lee Donghyuck, what is your decision?” Chenle coughed out having laughed too hard.

                “As romantic as a Canadian sport that I don’t play sound,” Donghyuck spurted out and Renjun lost his balance laughing. “I can’t accept your offer. Not because I don’t like you, but because I hate tuna.”

                Chenle made a dying whale noise. “It looks like Na Jaemin is out of the competition but don’t worry, you won’t walk away empty handed! A lifetime supply of tissues to wipe your tears and this one-in-million banana!” Chenle handed Jaemin the banana.

                “Thanks.” Jaemin rolled his eyes and tossed the banana over his shoulders into the sink.

                “That’s all ladies on gentlemen on our first episode of Who Wants to be Donghyuck’s Prom Date! Good night!” Chenle bowed dramatically as the gang finally clapped sincerely (because it was over). “This is so much fun! We have to make plans, what are the segments we need to have, we need props, we need cameras…” Chenle dragged his boyfriend into the living room to make plans.

                “I am so sorry.” Renjun giggled. “He’s from the showbiz side of the family and he used to watch Wheel of Fortune with Grandma when he was a kid.”

                “He’s a good kid.” Jaemin smiled.

                “HI GRANDPA!!!” Chenle yelled into his phone.

                “Loud, but good.” Donghyuck nodded.

**********************

                “And now contestant no.2, Jung Jaehyun.” Chenle ran after Jaehyun as he left the house to go into the front yard while Jisung chased after them to record the whole thing his video camera. “Can you tell us 5 reasons you should take your brother to the prom?”

                “Because I’m his brother. I paid for the tickets, my mom asked me too, I’m handsome and because I’m his brother.”

                “You said ‘I’m his brother’ twice.” Chenle pointed out, holding a neon toy microphone under his chin.

                “And you did not pay for the tickets, I bought them.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

                “Yeah but whose money did you have to borrow to buy those tickets?” Jaehyun sneered back. “I rest my case.”

                “Do you have another reason you would like to take Donghyuck to the prom?”

                “Who else knows him as well as I do?” Jaehyun teased. “Remember the time I hid you in the closet while playing hide and seek?”

                “And that,” Donghyuck grabbed the camera to face him “Is why I am claustrophobic.”

                “And we have a special guest! Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun’s boyfriend!” Chenle waved at Doyoung and grabbed him. “Do you think your boyfriend would be a good date to Donghyuck’s prom?”

                “I think he would be great, however if our last few dates have been any indication he would be causing more trouble than you think.” Doyoung made a face at Jaehyun while the latter just blew him a kiss.

                “I don’t want to know what that means.” Chenle laughed awkwardly. “So, Donghyuck, are you still interested in bringing Jaehyun as your date?”

                “Over my dead body.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I would much rather strip naked, cover myself in tar and chicken feathers, jump off a roof, do a nosedive on the platform, arrested for public indecency and die in prison.”

                “Gee, a simple ‘no’ would suffice.” Jaehyun scoffed.

                “And there we have it folks, yet another no from Donghyuck. Will he say yes to our third and final contestant? Stay tuned on Who Wants to be Donghyuck’s Prom Date!” Chenle winked in the camera for extra measure.

                “Hey you’re pretty good at this.” Doyoung laughed. “You should be a TV host.”

                “I’m working on it. It’s my second career choice.” He smiled.

                “Oh? What’s your first?”

                “Astronaut.” Chenle chuckled as he went to Jisung’s side to review the footage.

                “It’s because you can’t hear screams in outer space.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Jaehyun shoved him playfully and he shoved back.

                _BEEP BEEP_

                “Who could that be?” Doyoung’s ears perked at the noise.

                _BEEP BEEP_

                Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the sight as he jumped up and down in delight. The blue body, white streaks and faded roof. He knew that vehicle anywhere. It was the Volkswagen minibus from last year’s road trip.

                “Scarwood Castle anyone?” Jeno grinned, honking from inside the minibus.

                “Oh my gosh that’s so cool!” Jisung ran to the back of the bus and opened the doors. Donghyuck smiled at the interior. Nothing about it has changed. The old mattress they slept on was gone but the map and pinboard they hung up was still there, including the makeshift sink and stove and all the old cabinets for storage.

                “This is so cool!” Jaemin said as he climbed from the front into the back of the bus. “You guys seriously went on a three-week trip in this?”

                “Uh huh. From cities to castles to jungles to beaches.” Renjun smiled, stroking the cabinets. “Those were the days.”

                “This is incredible.” Chenle climbed inside and admired the details of the minibus. Donghyuck could still see the scratched and carvings they made in the van. _M & DH. RJ & JN._

                “You know I was thinking we could take this baby for a ride again.” Jeno grinned, patting the side of the bus. “Maybe for an overnight trip before prom next week.”

                “CAN I?!?!!” Donghyuck turned to Jaehyun and begged him with puppy-like eyes.

                “I guess so.” Jaehyun nodded.

                “Can we come too?” Chenle and Jisung pleaded.

                “Only if you’re parents say so.” Jeno said.

                “Fine then we’re coming!”

                “Wait you haven’t even asked your parents yet.” Renjun shook his head.

                “I can convince mom easily. I’m very persuasive.” Chenle grinned.

                “And my parents will say yes as long as his parents say yes.” Jisung said. “They trust me with him.”

                “Yeah I have to believe that or else I would have been stupid to do that show of yours.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Let’s do this then!”

                “The van needs a wash though.” Donghyuck wiped off a thick layer of grime and dirt from the side. “I’ll get the hoses.”

                “Cool, I’ll get the buckets and some soap.”

                The 6 of them hosed down the dirty van and tossed sponges of soap around. Jaehyun shook his head as he watched the 6 teenagers spray water everywhere, not getting any cleaning done at all.

                “They have been at it for two hours and the van’s nowhere near clean.” He sighed. “It’s actually even dirtier than when they first started.”

                “I think it’s adorable.” Doyoung giggled. “It’s nice to see them have fun.”

                All 6 of them were soaking wet. One half of Jaemin’s overalls came undone as he tossed two soap sponges to Donghyuck. Jeno soaped the top of the van as Chenle sprayed water. Renjun and Jisung were wrestling each other against the hood of the van, laughing loudly. Chenle hosed down the two of them and they nearly slid off the hood.

                By the time they were finished it was almost time for dinner and they were all soaking wet while the van was sparkling clean. Jaehyun called them in for dinner and the 6 of them ran inside the house all soggy and soapy. Jaehyun did not miss the bright smile on his younger brother’s face.

**********************

                “Can we play something other than the entire playlist of To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before?” Chenle groaned, resting his arms on the front seat of the van as Jeno drove them down the highway. They were finally making their one-night road trip to Paradise Beach. Unlike last year, the boys had rented a house to stay in. The van was tight for 4, so for 6 full grown boys it would be too much.

                “Excuse me but we are paying homage to one of the best teen romcoms of this decade.” Renjun pouted, folding his arms. “Besides we already finished your Panic! At the Disco album. We’re listening to this now.”

                Cool Out by Matthew E. White and Natalie Prass started playing from the van speakers. Renjun and Jeno took turns singing along. Jaemin was snoozing in the back with his cap on his face to block the sun. Jisung was recording everything with the video camera Chenle borrowed from his family while Chenle took shots using the classic camera he had gotten for his birthday.

_But cool out baby please_

_No one likes it when you tease any further_

_You know it baby all the things that you do_

_(Hey, Hey)_

_I like to think that honey I know them too_

_Forever alone but baby I do it with style_

                It was perfect. Going on a road trip with his closest friends who are all like brothers to him was the best thing Donghyuck could have hoped for. He looked outside at the clear blue sky, dotted sparsely with bit of white and felt the warm sun on his tan, glossy skin.

                It was almost perfect. They were missing one very important person.

                The music changed and they were playing Lauv’s I Like Me Better. Jisung squealed loudly, it was one of his favourite songs and even Jaemin was woken up by the commotion.

                “Turn it up! It’s my man’s jam!” Chenle stretched his entire body forward to turn the volume up.

_To be young and in love in New York City_

_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

_To be drunk and in love in New York City_

_Midnight into morning coffee, burning through the hours talking_

“Everyone sing!!!” Jisung cheered.

 

_I like me better when I’m with you._

                Donghyuck smiled as the all sang the chorus of Lauv’s trademark single. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to make him feel like he would never want it to end.

**********************

                “By the way we’ve been meaning to ask, how was your session with Daehwi” Jeno asked the gang as they sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field. They had driven off course to find a bathroom and somehow ended up in a random trailer park. They were all getting hungry so Jaemin laid down a picnic blanket as Donghyuck started cooking. He almost cried when the stove came to life. He made one too many pasta meals with this rickety fire.

                “I think I scarred Daehwi for life.” Donghyuck shook his head. “Picture it, Chenle in a suit and a red polka dot bow tie while Jisung teeters after him with a camera.”

                “Hey I thought I looked cute.” Chenle pouted.

                “You did.” Jisung beamed at him.

                “He asked Daehwi to name 5 reasons why he should be my date. He spent the first 10 seconds trying to figure out if he was here or in some alternate dimension.” Jaemin laughed. “Then, he only gave two reasons and lost round one.”

                “And his reasons were, because he’s single and because I’m single.” Chenle made a face. “What kind of a stupid reason is that!”

                “Then, Chenle tried the Know It All Quiz on him.” Donghyuck giggled.

                “To which he got every one of them wrong, like hello, can you not know that Donghyuck has 5 moles on his face? Isn’t it obvious?” Chenle rolled his eyes.

                “Not to him probably.” Renjun shrugged as he poured out some juice for them.

                “Well obviously he was going to fail miserably so I tried to save the show with him asking Donghyuck to be his date in 30 seconds. He stammered so much I swear his teeth fell out.”

                “After that I just told him that it was nice of him to offer but I found someone else.” Donghyuck sighed. “After the national embarrassment I put him through I don’t think I would have the balls to ask him to be my date.”

                “Hey! We did help you make a decision!” Chenle slapped him.

                “You guys should see the footage.” Jisung laughed. “The SD card is in my bag. Once I stick this into my computer I want to see if I can zoom into his face and make him a meme.”

                “The truth is, I can’t imagine going with anyone else.” Donghyuck sighed, dropping onto his back and looking up at the sky through the web of leaves from the trees above them. He thought about how he and Mark used to lie down on top of the van and watch the stars together.

                “You miss Mark don’t you?” Jisung asked.

                _Miss? Miss doesn’t even begin to cover it._

                “I miss him too.” Jeno sighed. “I haven’t seen my best friend in over a year.”

                “It’s too bad he’s too far away for us to drive up to his campus.” Renjun said. “Oh you two should have been there. You would totally enjoy it.”

                “What’s it like?” Chenle asked.

                “It’s huge and it has this artistic, slightly hippie vibe around it. It’s basically the capital of give no fucks and it’s amazing.” Renjun grinned.

                “Yeah last year they had a music festival and EXO was performing!” Donghyuck smiled.

                “EXO?!?!? Are you kidding me that is so cool?!!?” Jisung dropped his jaw. “Damn it we missed all the fun.”

                “That’s alright guys, we can make our own fun again.” Jeno smiled. “Let’s get back in the van. We have a beach to go to!”

**********************

                After an afternoon of frolicking on the beach and playing everything from beach volleyball to dibidibidibs, they finally checked into their accommodation. Jaemin had rented a lovely beach house with a private jacuzzi, a full-sized kitchen, TV, Playstation and so many more exciting things for them to do.

                “You know what we should do?” Jaemin grinned cheekily while grilling meat for their barbeque dinner. “We should do something really wild and crazy on prom night to throw everyone off.”

                “Yeah it would piss Nancy so badly.” Chenle nodded, chewing his rib meat like it was a vegetable.

                “Who’s Nancy?” Jeno asked.

                “She’s the queen bee, or queen bitch as I call it.” Donghyuck sighed, pouring out sodas for everyone. “She’s organizing the prom and do you know what’s the theme? New York Jazz.”

                “That sounds classy.” Renjun shrugged.

                “That sounds stuffy.” Donghyuck complained. “She’s always going on and on and on about how classy and sophisticated she is. How she travels the world in style and attends operas and all that sort of bullshit. This prom is going to be so boring we might as well pop a go in pyjamas.”

                “Hey that’s a great idea!” Jisung clapped his hands. “We should all turn up in our pyjamas under our blazers!”

                “Maybe some of us should put on shorts, or even worse, boxers!”

                “I can wear a T-shirt under mine!” Jaemin clapped with his tongs.

                “Nancy is going to spit up blood in her fancy fruit punch when she sees us.” Donghyuck grinned. “It’s the perfect revenge!”

                “Let’s dye our hairs in odd colours and look like Napoleon ice cream!”

They had a barbeque dinner, played some more games and by 9pm everyone was tuckered out from all the activities. Chenle and Jisung went back to their rooms to watch the recorded clips while Renjun had just fallen dead asleep on the couch.

                An hour later, Donghyuck crept out quietly, careful not to disturb the rest of his friends as they were all fast asleep. He turned on the jacuzzi and carefully dunked his toes inside the water. The warm water wrapped around him like a blanket as he sunk in, feeling the sores and aches of his muscles be swept away by the heat.

                The stars above him twinkled brighter than before. Donghyuck smiled at the memory of the first time he and Mark talked about love. It was also by the beach and under the stars. He didn’t tell Mark then but that was around the time he was certain that he was in love with him, that his feelings were more than just a mere crush.

                Now that he was graduating and moving forward, all he can think about is the future and what kind of person he was going to be. He had fantasies of them, being a successful musician, or music teacher. Singing or making music his whole life. He dreamt the most about life in college, given a chance to make new friends, discover people with similar interests and to indulge himself in a world with exciting opportunities.

                He knew he could be sugar-coating it. Renjun told him life in college wasn’t always fun and games but it didn’t damper his expectations. He was just ready to move on. Last year Mark was terrified of it. This year he was ready to fly.

                He knew he would miss his friends. Chenle and Jisung had grown to become baby brothers that he couldn’t imagine his life without. Jaemin applied to NCT U too but he wasn’t sure about enrolling there. Donghyuck didn’t apply for Jaemin to accompany him all the way. He was comfortable with paving his own way, regardless of whatever that was.

                Donghyuck found the brightest star and made a wish upon it. It sounds childish but hey it wasn’t like he was expected to grow up tomorrow.

                And as far as he was concerned, he didn’t have to either.

**********************

                “I cannot believe this.” Donghyuck sighed as he dressed himself in front of the mirror. “I’m going to prom with my brother.”

                “Hey it’s not a picnic for me either.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Why are you dressed like that for your own prom?”

                “Because this will be the last bit of trouble I can cause before my graduation and I want to go out without a bang.” Donghyuck grinned, adjusting the neckline of his white dress shirt. He pinned a couple of brooches on his black blazer and left the hemline of his shirt untucked from his black shorts. He wasn’t even going to wear dress shoes, just his old sneakers that he wears to class.

                “My brother, the forever rebel.” Jaehyun joked.

                “I’m surprised Doyoung is okay with taking Jaemin to the prom. That’s really sweet of him.” Donghyuck said.

                “That’s not the only thing about him that’s sweet.” Jaehyun laughed creepily to himself.

                _DING DONG_

                “I’ll get it!!” Donghyuck ran down the stairs and opened the front door. “Oh my god you really took the pyjama thing seriously.” He beamed when he saw Jisung and Chenle in front of the door.

                “Of course I did.” Chenle showed off his striped pyjama bottoms. He was wearing a matching coloured sweater vest under his blazer and he dyed his hair a bright apple green. Jisung actually bothered to put on a tie and dark green pants to complement his copper brown locks.

                “Those don’t look like pyjamas.” Donghyuck pointed to Jisung’s pants.

                “Yes they are, they are silk.”

                “You sleep in silk?!”

                “My dad said it was good for you.” Jisung shrugged.

                “What shoes are we wearing?” Chenle asked.

                “Sneakers duh.” Another ring came on the door and Donghyuck ran back to answer it.

                “Hi Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun!” Donghyuck let them in. “Is that really a T-shirt? And your hair!!!”

                “Yeah, with a gold chain too.” Jaemin grinned, his strawberry locks highlighting his handsome face.

                “Thanks for getting us last minute tickets.” Jeno smiled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m actually looking forward to tonight.”

                “Nancy is going to flip her shit when he sees us dressing like this.” Chenle cackled evilly.

                “I can’t believe I’m walking in looking like this,” Jaehyun gestured to himself, dressed handsomely in a proper suit. “While you all look like high school delinquents trying to sneak into a formal affair.”

                “Get over it.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You’re with the cool crowd now.”

                “Aww don’t you guys look handsome!” Doyoung, also dressed smartly in a tuxedo, gushed as he walked out with the camera in his hands. “Strange for prom, but very handsome.”

                “Let’s take a picture!” Jisung said.

                “Oh I think I dropped my phone.” Renjun felt inside his pockets. “It must be outside. Donghyuck could you get it for me?”

                “It’s your phone.”

                “Yeah but it’s your yard.”

                “But…”

                “Just go!” Renjun pushed him out the front and slammed the door behind him. Donghyuck made a face and stuck his tongue. Jeno’s minivan was parked outside. Instead of a limo, the kids insisted that they show up in the Volkswagen instead. Jaehyun was so mortified he actually considered driving himself over, but Donghyuck had threatened that if he did he would tell their parents about the time Jaehyun had sex with Doyoung in _their_ bedroom.

                The funny part was that Donghyuck was actually joking about it but Jaehyun panicked and caved in. Now Donghyuck was starting to wonder whether or not it actually happened.

                He walked to the front of the yard where there was a row of neatly trimmed hedges. He searched high and low for Renjun’s phone and jolted when he heard a voice coming from the van. “Hi.”

                He knew that voice. He knew that voice like the back of his hand.

                He turned and his heart stopped in his chest. Right there, leaning against the minivan with its doors open, was Mark Lee. Beautiful, handsome Mark Lee dressed in a suit with a bouquet of flowers. He had a corsage around his wrist and his black hair was swept up. Donghyuck could almost cry from how beautiful he looked.

                But first, he had to make sure he was real.

                Donghyuck ran into Mark’s arms and cried. It was real, he really was there and not a figment of his imagination. Donghyuck buried his face into Mark’s chest, the older boy stroking his hair and cooing in his ear.

                “You told me you couldn’t make it.” He sniffled.

                “I lied.” Mark smiled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

                “You told Jeno?” Donghyuck wiped his tears away.

                “Actually I told everyone, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, including Jaehyun.” Mark laughed.

                “I’m going to kill them. How could they keep this a secret from me?” Donghyuck whined. “Now my makeup is a mess and I sound like Bugs Bunny with a cocaine problem.”

                “SURPRISE!!!!” The aforementioned group bounced out of the house. “Did you like it?” Jaemin smiled.

                “I hate and love you guys at the same time.” Donghyuck sniffed. “Great, now I have more water coming down my face than the Niagara.”

                “Don’t worry, we’ll finish your makeup when we arrive.” Renjun grinned. “We better get this show on the road, let’s go!”

                “Wait, if Mark is here, who are you going with?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin.

                “I can be your date if you don’t mind.” Jaehyun offered.

                “But what about Doyoung?”

                “Oh I’m still going.” Doyoung insisted. “Who else is going to chaperone 7 kids and one not very grown up adult?”

                “HEY!!!” The 7 kids and the not very grown up adult protested.

                “Which means,” he snuck his hand into Jeno’s pocket and took out a flask. “No spiking the punch.”

                “Aw man!” Jeno groaned.

                “Let’s take a picture!” Doyoung said, urging them to come together in front of the van. “3, 2, 1!”

                “I got you a corsage.” Mark wrapped a matching corsage around Donghyuck’s wrist. “I hope you like it.”

                “I love anything you get me.” He smiled. “I’m just so glad you’re here.”

                “Is this what you’re wearing to prom?”

                “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we’re going for the Rich Delinquents ensemble.” Jeno smirked.

                “Like Yeri, Joy and her crew, remember?” Renjun nudged him and the four of them laughed.

                “Give me a minute to change.” Mark said, handing Donghyuck the bouquet. He kissed Donghyuck’s lips gently. “Got to match with my prom date.”

                _My prom date._

                Donghyuck almost died of happiness.

**********************

                Just as predicted, Nancy was livid and horrified when they all showed up. First, the blue Volkswagen was the clunkiest object to roll up in front of the dance hall, overshadowing the sleek limos and expensive sedans. Then everyone stared in confusion as 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 people plopped out from the back of an old van and two older boys who no one recognized showed up.

                The seven of them turned heads when they entered the dance hall in their sneakers, T-shirts, pyjama bottoms and brightly coloured hair. There was jazz playing in the background and everyone else was dressed like they were 40 something alcoholics looking to get drunk. Only the seven of them looked like actual teenagers.

                It couldn’t have been better.

                While everyone was slow dancing, they were doing the macarena. While the girls were trying not to rip their dresses during the fast dance, the 7 of them were almost breakdancing. Nancy wanted to pull her hair out in frustration and Donghyuck has never been happier.

                “I got you another something.” Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear. He pulled him out of the dance hall and they snuck into a smaller corridor in front of the staff bathroom. He opened his jacket and whipped out a flask. “Here.”

                “What is it?”

                “You’ll see.”

                Donghyuck opened the cap and took the first sip. It was beer, and not just any beer, the cheap kind they drunk on the road last year. Donghyuck smiled into the cap and took several sips.

                “You know just how to sweep me off my feet. Literally.”

                Mark laughed as he took the flask from Donghyuck and took a few swigs from it too. “Cheap beer is my favourite. They sell tons of this on campus.”

                “So you must get drunk every night.”

                “Hey, I have actual things to do you know.” Mark scoffed. “I can’t be all drunk and playing when there’s an education to complete.”

                “How is it?”

                “It’s fine.” Mark smiled. “I’ve been at it a year and I don’t think I’m fully used to it, but I’m having fun so it makes the process easier.”

                Donghyuck leaned forward to wrap his arm’s around Mark’s neck. He leaned in to kiss him, feeling electricity in his veins and the warm familiarity of kissing someone you know so well.

                “I’ve missed you.” He whispered back.

                “Me too.” Mark smiled, holding him tighter. “You know, I think I must have met a few thousand people in NCT U, but not one of them can hold a candle to you.”

                “Of course, there’s only one me in this world.” Donghyuck grinned. “That’s what makes me perfect.”

                “It does.” Mark nodded. “I don’t want to inflate your ego but it actually does.”

                The two of them held each other like that for a few minutes, bodies swaying to the music from inside the hall, just feeling each other and relishing the moment.

                “Have you seen anyone since I left?” Mark asked.

                “No.”

                “Okay.”

                “Have you?”

                Mark shook his head. “I tried but…all I can think about is you.”

                Donghyuck caressed Mark’s face with his hand. “Mark…”

                “I know we didn’t commit before I left because we didn’t know how it would turn out, but it’s been a year.” Mark said. “And…”

                “And?” Donghyuck held his breath.

                “And you’re the one for me.” Mark whispered to him in hush tones. “Donghyuck, will you be my boyfriend?”

                “What?” Donghyuck’s grin was too wide.

                “Be my boyfriend Hyuck.” Mark asked again. “I love you.”

                Donghyuck didn’t need to answer. His lips were planted on Mark’s immediately. This kiss was heated and passionate, as if it was the last they were going to share, or the beginning of many others they would soon have.

                “I love you too.” Was his only response, and it was the only response warranted.

                The fireworks went off outside the hall and students began spilling out to watch it. Mark and Donghyuck stayed hidden in their corridor, watching the streaks of colour and sparkles in the night sky. They looked at each other and giggled.

                “I can’t wait to hold my boyfriend’s hand when I walk through campus.” Mark shyly confessed.

                “I can’t wait to see Nancy’s face when she finds out what we put in her punch bowl.” Donghyuck sniggered. “And yes, I can’t wait to be with you too.”

                A year ago on prom night, Mark and Donghyuck made promises to be best friends and soul mates. A year later, they made promises to something deeper and of a higher power than God himself.

                With another kiss underneath the stars and colours of fireworks, the deed was sealed.

**********************

                “I have to admit, this year’s prom didn’t suck as bad as last year’s prom.” Jeno said, clinking his beer bottle with Renjun and Jaemin’s bottle. After prom they skipped the after party and arrived back at Donghyuck’s house. Jeno and Renjun stole the beer from Donghyuck’s fridge and snuck another for Jaemin, who apparently has been drinking longer than any one of them had.

                “Maybe we should try again next year for Chenle and Jisung’s prom and see if it sucks again.” Mark laughed.

                “Oh yes please!” Chenle nodded excitedly. “Did you see everyone’s faces when we showed up in that van?”

                “I know they were looking at us like we were nuts and we didn’t give a flying fuck.” Jisung smiled cheekily. “God that felt good.”

                “Nothing beats Nancy and Shuhua’s face when we did the shoot dance to Benny Goodman.” Donghyuck laughed. “God I should have taken a picture of that.”

                “This is fun.” Jaemin smiled. “I haven’t had this much excitement like this in ages.”

                “We have to do this again.” Renjun smiled.

                “I agree.” Mark nodded. “The next time we all gather again, let’s go on another road trip, all 7 of us.”

                “That’s awesome!!” Chenle and Jisung cheered.

                “We’ll need a bigger van.” Jeno made a face at Mark.

                “Or we can take two!” Donghyuck said. “I know how to drive.”

                “Please hyung, we’ve sat in your car before and it’s like riding in the Indy 500 with too many brakes.” Jisung snapped and the gang roared with laughter.

                “OW!!!!!!!!!!!!” came a cry from the bathroom.

                “Jaehyun hyung?” Jaemin called. “Are you okay?”

                “What the hell is this thing?” Jaehyun complained, dragging out a large black box from the downstairs bathroom.

                “Oh no! We forgot to use it!” Chenle pouted.

                “Use what?” Renjun asked.

                “That’s a confetti machine. We were going to blast it when Mark appeared.”

                “But I was outside the whole time.”

                “Yeah because someone forgot to tell us about that.” Chenle jeered at his cousin.

                “Hey we can still use it.” Jisung grinned. “What the hell it’s prom night.” He pushed a button and confetti spilled out from the spout and all over Donghyuck’s living room.

                “LAST ONE TO GRAB JENO’S TIE IS THE LOSER!!!” Jaemin hollered.

                “What!?!” Jeno jumped out his couch and ran around the living room while everyone tried to grab his tie. Mark pulled Donghyuck into a spin as they spun around in circles, confetti all over them in the midst of screams and laughter.

                “I am so thankful my parents are on vacation.” Jaehyun shook his head as he and Doyoung watched them from the stairwell. “I would feel like I’ve failed as a guardian watching over them.”

                “Let them have their fun. You’re only young once after all.” Doyoung smiled, leaning against Jaehyun and kissing his cheek. “It must be nice to be reckless and not give a shit.”

                “I guess.” Jaehyun smiled. He watched his younger brother kiss his boyfriend in a hectic living room. Chenle and Jisung were cuddling and laughing about something while Jaemin was caught in Renjun’s chokehold with Jeno looking on.

                _What a mess._

                “You know if you want to be reckless,” Jaehyun smirked. “We could...”

                “I’m not having sex with you on the stairwell Jaehyun.”

                “Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as light-hearted as possible because i know we are all bittersweet about this comeback, so I wanted to write something happy and ridiculous because Dream is like that, a mess but also fun and lighthearted. Please please support our boys to make this a successful comeback!


End file.
